Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to graph display control devices for displaying graph images according to function formulas, electronic devices and graph display methods etc.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in a function electronic calculator (graph function electronic calculator) having a graph display function, when an arbitrary function formula of y=f(x) is inputted, a graph image according to the inputted function formula is displayed on a display unit.
In this respect, sometimes it is demanded to view the change of the graph image by changing the numerical value of the parameter of the term in the function formula. In order to satisfy such the demand, there has been proposed a graph function electronic calculator (JP-A-09-282475, for example). In this graph function electronic calculator, in a state that a secondary function formula of y=AX2+X+1, for example, is inputted, a screen dedicated for setting the numerical value of the parameter A is displayed. Then, the initial value (Start), final value (End) and changing interval (Pitch) of the parameter A are inputted and set on the dedicated screen, whereby graph images corresponding to the respective function formulas according to the change of the numerical value of the parameter A are displayed as dynamic graphs on the display unit.
There has been proposed another graph function electronic calculator (JP-A-2011-181050, for example) in which, as to the value of a parameter to be changed contained in a function formula, different values of the parameter are displayed by different colors, respectively, and each of graph images corresponding to the respective function formulas according to the different parameter values is displayed by the same color as the display color of corresponding one of the different parameter values.